rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Tedi
The Tediz are large, robotic Teddy Bears and the main antagonists of the game Conker's Bad Fur Day and it's remake, Conker: Live & Reloaded. Though who first created the Tediz is unknown; what is known is that they were first used during the "Milk Wars". These early Tediz, unlike the modern ones seen in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded, possessed many defects; the most obvious one being that they were made a highly-flammable material and their eyes had a habit of falling off. Three-hundred years after the Milk War, the Tediz were re-commissioned by a weasel scientist named Professor von Kripplespac; who re-designed them and made them more durable. The Tediz were then used as soldiers by the Panther King against the Squirrel High Command in a war, which was started for reasons unknown. During his adventures through the Panther Kingdom, Conker encountered the Tediz several times, even being forced into infiltrating a Tediz base; which was subsequently destroyed when it self-destructed, destroying hundreds of Tediz soldiers. Despite the death of the Panther King and Von Kripplespac at the end of Conker's Bad Fur Day/''Conker: Live & Reloaded'', the Tediz continued to war against the Squirrel High Command; this war is chronicled throughout the multiplayer portion of Conker: Live & Reloaded, where players can choose to be either aligned with the Tediz or the Squirrel High Command. The war between the two sides has yet to be resolved and is currently ongoing. Types of Tediz * Grunt: The most common type of Tediz, the often wield explosives such as grenades. * Sneeker: A fast-type Tediz soldier specializing in stealth and electronics hacking, the oftentimes wield blade weapons such as swords and bayonets. * Thermophile: Portrayed as pyromaniac and somewhat mentally-unstable, Thermophiles oftentimes use heat-based weapons such as flamethrowers, lasers and acid-shooters. * Demolisher: Large, slow, hulking soldiers, these demolishers wield extremely powerful weapons such as bazookas and mini-guns. * Long Ranger: Are the snipers of the Tediz, as they're name would imply, Long Rangers utilize long range weapons. * Sky Jockey: Tediz pilots, though weak on the ground, they can rule the sky. * Dr. Tediz: Tediz dressed in surgical gear and spattered with chemicals and blood, instead of firearms, Dr. Tediz wield scalpels and syringes. Dr. Tediz work in the scientific division of the Tediz army. * Experiment: A gigantic, eyeless Tedi with a rag-tag appearance, crudly stitched together with several external, robotic limbs; as this Tedi is near mindless, it is controlled by an unnamed little chipmunk girl puppet which it has in place of a hand. Gallery File:TediBFD.jpg| Classical Tedi File:Grunt_tediz.jpg| Tedi Grunt File:Sneeker_squi.jpg| Tedi Sneeker File:Thermophile_tediz.jpg| Tedi Thermophile File:Demolisher_squi.jpg| Tedi Demolisher File:Long_ranger_squi.jpg| Tedi Long Ranger File:Sky_jockey_tediz.jpg| Tedi Sky Jockey Trivia * Despite being robotic beings, the Tediz bleed when they are injured, leading to the possibility that the Tediz may in part be biological. * Interestingly, the Conker: Live & Reloaded version of the Tediz seem to be based off the Nazi's, possessing German sounding accents and having Swastika-esque emblems decorating their base. * The creator of Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded, Chris Seavor, has apparently expressed interest in creating a Conker game based solely on the Tediz and the Squirrel High Command. * It was implied that the snarling cannibalistic voices of the Tediz aren't their true voices, as, in the electric chair room, two Dr. Tediz were speaking to each other in relatively human voices (breaking the fourth wall by talking about a video game that's possibly Conker's Bad Fur Day) and it's only when they notice Conker that they quickly get into character. Category:Conker Enemies Category:Villains Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Tediz Category:Characters